Jealously
by Nyago
Summary: What is Jealously? That word never had a meaning, at least not to Edward Elric. EdWin. Manga SPOILERS! -Complete-


Short dabble because chatting with Kino-san and reading the FMA manga does things to my brain. Although you don't know FMA Kino-san, I will try and write SK next time ya hear? Or maybe now...something short! Simple! GET ON WITH MY LIFE. Dances -Coughs- sorry, craziness...ALSO, set on the Manga since we can somewhat tell Ed has some focus on poor Winry a bit more, which he lacked in the anime. (I agree, He is so gay in the anime XD) This is after a few chapter, let's pretend Ed visit Winry once again after the whole Scar incident.

Disclaimer: If I own FMA, EdWin would have been married and with LOTS of kids. XD But I don't so...

"Jealously"

**By: Nyago AKA Ma-Chan**

What is jealously? For someone like Edward Elric, the meaning of the word never had existed. Actually the word itself never even existed in his vocabulary, because he was never jealous. Maybe mad, angry, depress, sad, but never jealous. Why would he get jealous of? He had nothing he held dearly, expect his brother but even then, he wasn't jealous if Al looked at someone else aside him. His younger brother had the rights to do whatever he wanted, to whom ever he wanted. So why would this emotion call jealousy bother him now? Why would it even cross his mind? I will tell you why, because of her. All the time he stare at her, all the time she began to giggle and smile for others, it made Edward feel jealous wrath within himself. He hated the fact she looked at anyone far beyond as a friend.

But why would that worry him now? She was just a friend right? Wrong.

How bad of a liar Edward was…

"There is all done, now you should be able to walk around freely without feeling any pain." Winry patted Tetsu in the shoulder.

"Thanks! You are the best Big sister!" He smiled as he got up from his chair.

"Your welcome" There was that smile again.

"Ohy Winry-Chan!" called someone from the next room.

"Coming!" Winry replied, getting up from her position. Ed watched carefully as he saw her leave to the next room.

"She sure is busy today" Al spoke as Tetsu place his arms around the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Ed smile, he was glad she was back to her normal cheerful self. At least he didn't have to worry of her mopped about the past, especially after what she heard about the death of her parents.

"By the way, you said you are a state alchemist right? Tetsu said as he moved to inspect Ed closer. "You look too short to be one…"

A vein pop, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MICRO GLASSES TO SEE ME?" Ed yelled.

Tetsu took a step back "Wow, chill out, I was only saying, I didn't know you were so sensitive about your height." He laughed.

"HMPH" was all Ed manages to bring out as Al sweat drops and apologies for his brother behavior. Soon after the room got quiet, only sound that came was when Winry spoke from the next room.

Tetsu hesitated but had to ask anyway, "You like Winry?"

"Huh?" Ed was taken back by the question.

"Do you like Winry?" He asked again.

"Well yeah, she is my best friend…"

"I don't mean it that way…" Tetsu sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Ed was now completely confused beyond reason.

"You look like you were going to kill anyone who got near within 10 feet from Winry" He pointed out, Ed blush and Al giggled.

"I am NOT!" he tried to defend himself.

"Whatever…" Tetsu reply, dismissing himself from the room.

"What does that kid know anyway…"

"Maybe he just wants to know so he can help you" Al commented.

"Help me with what!" Ed turns to see Al looking at him.

"Well brother, you weren't the nicest thing the other day we came from the train station that you saw Winry hugging that guy."

"I wasn't sure if he was going to rape her or something!"

"Brother…." Al began, "You are so clueless sometimes you know that? Why would Winry hug someone who was going to rape her?"

"I don't know!" Frustrated Ed replied, getting up from the chair he sat on.

"Brother admitted it, you were jealous!"

"I was NOT!" Ed yelled angrily, storming out of the room. "WILL NEVER BE!"

Al sighed in frustration, sometimes it was hard to understand Ed but one thing is for sure, whenever Ed likes to admit it or not, He was jealous and leaving a black mark on that poor guy eye was proof enough that he was.

**End**

Short, pointless and well not very well written, BLAH! I know, grammar sucks major ass, but I just wrote this out of fun, plus I always enjoy making one-shot fanfics. Please review!

BTW, Tetsu a little boy that shows up in Volume 12, Chapter 48 of FMA manga, He called Winry "Big sister" because she takes care of him and makes his metal leg.


End file.
